Darkmoon Faire Prize Ticket
} |mode= } |arg= } |sell= |icon=INV_Misc_Ticket_Darkmoon_01 |quality=Common |bind=BoP |ilvl=1 |stack=200 |name=Darkmoon Faire Prize Ticket}} The Darkmoon Faire Prize Ticket was a reward from the turn-in quests, and can be exchanged for prizes at the Darkmoon Faire. It stacked in stacks of 200; the most expensive items required 1200 tickets, or 6 full stacks. As of Patch 4.3, the were converted to the mostly worthless ( each) . Source This item was a quest reward from the following quests: Introduction to the Darkmoon Faire * , available at level 6 * , available at level 6 Quests involving Leatherworking crafted items * , available at level 1 * , available at level 10 * , available at level 20 * , available at level 30 * , available at level 40 Quests involving Blacksmithing crafted items * , available at level 1 * , available at level 10 * , available at level 20 * , available at level 30 * , available at level 40 Quests involving Engineering crafted items * , available at level 1 * , available at level 10 * , available at level 20 * , available at level 30 * , available at level 40 Quests involving loot dropped from creatures * , available at level 1. Item acquired from Barrens. * , available at level 10. Item acquired from Ashenvale. * , available at level 20. Item acquired from Desolace and Badlands. * , available at level 30. Item acquired from birds of Eastern Kingdoms and Kalimdor. * , available at level 40. Item acquired from Eastern Plaguelands. * , available at level 40. Item acquired from Burning Steppes, Blasted Lands, and Silithus. Quests available once the reputation limit is reached See Darkmoon Faire Reputation for more information on the turn-in reputation limit. * , available at level 40 * , available at level 40 * , available at level 40 * , available at level 40 * , available at level 40 Darkmoon Faire Prize Ticket as a quest objective This item is an objective for the following quests: * , available at level 6, rewards * , available at level 6, rewards * , available at level 15, rewards * , available at level 25, rewards * , available at level 30, rewards * , available at level 45, rewards * , available at level 45, rewards * , available at level 45, rewards * , available at level 60, rewards * , available at level 60, rewards (See Darkmoon Faire Prize review) The Darkmoon Faire Ticket was a quest item; it was not currency, did not appear on your Currency tab, and could not be used at any of the Faire vendors. It could only be turned in to for the above quests. Like all level-dependent quests, these would not appear until you reach the required level. For example, the Minor Darkmoon Prize became available at level 15, so a level-14 character would only see the quests for the Darkmoon Flower and the Darkmoon Storage Box. Also, as with other quests, in order to earn or redeem tickets, you would have to have an open slot in your quest log. Patch changes * and no longer a quest item or currency-like item.}} * External links